Harry Potter, Pokémon Ranger
by pikachuevolves34
Summary: What if Harry Potter was taken before Aunt Petunia opened the door in the morning and was adopted by a Pokémon Ranger? This is my first story! Please Reveiw.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

**Prologue**

"Goodbye Harry Potter," said Albus Dumbledore, as he disapparated away, leaving the one-year-old child on the freezing cold doorstep of Number Four, Privet Drive with only a thin, moth-eaten blanket to cover him in the basket.

Hours passed, a dry wind swirled the few remaining leaves as the sun peeked over the horizon. Harry's tiny hand clenched around the letter left by Dumbledore.

Suddenly, an extremely bright light, as blinding as the sun, appeared, its centre being the young Harry Potter. Disappearing as quickly as it had appeared, there was no sign that there had ever been a child on the doorstep…

A'N This is the first chapter of my first ever story. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1 Arrival

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**Chapter 1 - Arrival**

Professor Hastings was doing some research on the possibility of parallel worlds. Out of the blue, a bright purple light engulfed the room. It lasted only seconds before it vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving a baby boy on the table, with hardly anything to protect him.

The Professor was momentary stunned before he ran to his communicator to contact a Top Ranger that he could trust to look after the boy.

**5 mins later**

Sky yawned as she sleepily rubbed her eyes. Sure she had a duty to be available to people who needed a Top Rangers abilities but who wanted her at this ungodly hour? It hadn't turned six yet and the Professor was already telling her to hurry and get up. Sure she needed less sleep than the rest of the rangers and that was because she was half human. Sighing loudly, she stumbled through getting dressed, half asleep, and teleported to the Conference room where Professor Hastings was waiting for her.

"Good morning Sky," said the Professor chirpily.

"Why did you get me up at this God – forsaken hour? I've only had two hours of sleep today!" ask Sky grouchily.

"Sky, always to the point," stated the professor knowingly as sky blushed. "And to answer your question, I asked you here because of, umm, your particular area of expertise."

"Do you mean my Pokémon side or my ability to see auras? Or both?" the female ranger asked. "Because I don't see where this… Oh"

I see you've noticed" chuckled Professor Hastings. "This is the reason I got you up at this 'God-forsaken hour' as you put it."

"I still don't know what this baby has to do with me! Anyhow how did he get her" muttered Sky.

"Perhaps you should read this as it gives you an idea of what happed to him. I was there when he arrived, in a startlingly bright light, like what a Legendary Pokèmon would do if it took a child…"

"Legendary Pokèmon, huh. I know it wasn't Victini, he was with me," murmured Sky as she took the letter and scanned over it. "And who in the world is Albus Dumbledore! This letter makes me sick, threats of bodily harm; it sounds like he wanted a pawn to do something with!"

"Be quiet Sky, you'll wake the whole building up" said the Professor annoyed as he took his hands from his ears. "Anyway, in answer to your previous questions, I want you to do a scan of his aura and raise the boy. Also I want you to find out if he's from that other confirmed world that you occasionally travel to."

"The first bit, I can do, but the second? I'm not qualified to be a mother!" ranted Sky. "Anyway, I have my duties as a ranger to do."

"That's why I am sending you to your hometown to reopen the Base there." said the Professor, unperturbed.

"Fine," muttered Sky, angrily. "But I'll need time to get stuff for the boy…"

"His name's Harry," put in the Professor. "And you can get your stuff and go now."

"Okay, okay, I get it, I'll go now," muttered Sky. "And will you tell Officer Jenny that I'll be there?"

"Yes. Now hurry, hurry, hurry."

'Now this is an eventful day' Sky thought to herself, as she teleported away with Baby Harry.

**In the Wizarding World**

Albus Dumbledore was annoyed. No, scratch that, he was furious! Harry Potter had not been found on the doorstep where he had been left. Now he could be anywhere! This meant that he had to spend time looking for him when he could be keeping an eye open for Riddle.

Dumbledore sighed. He now had to restructure his plans for when the boy came to Hogwarts. His only hope was that whoever had him would follow the instructions he left in the letter.

**Back in the Pokèmon world**

Sky sneezed as she landed on a pile of dust and goodness knows what else. The light of the rising sun was enough for Sky to see what she had to do to make it a bit more liveable.

First she released Victini.

"Victini, do you mind cleaning the Base and scaring any Pokèmon away while I get food?" asked Sky.

"_Sure,"_ Victini said chirpily as he floated away.

"And keep an eye on Harry" Sky yelled as she left the Base.

Two hours later, Sky returned to a much cleaner Base and Victini occupying an awoken Harry who was giggling at some of Victini's actions.

While the fridge was cooling, Sky went over to Harry and sat down. The young child looked at her and giggled.

"Now I suppose I'd do that aura check that the Professor wanted me to do," Sky murmured as she closed her eyes, only to open them in shock. "What on earth was that?!"

A/N: I know that the last chapter was short. I hope to do longer chapters. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2 5 Years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking_"

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**Chapter 3 – 5 Years Later**

The last five years had been the happiest of Sky's life. She had successfully removed the foreign leech that had latched onto her adopted son's aura and destroyed it. The red, inflamed scar that was on Harry's forehead had immediately started healing, leading Sky to believe that the leech was the reason that it hadn't healed. Now Harry was a happy six year old child that had gone from a rather small baby to a big boy. That morning, Harry had been dropped off at his first day of pre-school and Sky was using the time to good use.

Sky sighed she was currently on a mission to look for a missing child. It seemed that the child had wandered off while on a picnic with her parents. Sky had started by asking around Striation City to see if anyone had seen her, putting her well-earned fame to use.

"Victini, will you check Route 3 while I check Route 2? I want to get this done with." Sky called to her partner Pokèmon.

"_If that makes it quicker, then yes"_ Replied Victini.

**10 Minutes Later**

Sky had finally returned the child to her parents.

"Thank you very much Ranger, We wouldn't have known what to do if you weren't here," said the girls' father gratefully.

"It's nothing. I was glad I could help," Sky said softly. "Now young one, don't wander off again."

"I won't. Thank you ranger." said the girl.

"Alright then, off you go," Sky said kindly. Suddenly Victini flew off and entered one of the bedrooms.

_"There's a boy here Sky!"_

**With Harry**

Harry was sitting in the corner, hiding. He wasn't scared, Harry was hardly ever scared. No, he was nervous.

Harry was nervous about the first day away from Sky. He hadn't been away from her for more than one or two hours before, now he had to spend five hours away from his mum. Also he was worried about the children. The only children were ones that came to the Ranger Base and they weren't in the most talkative moods. Harry was scared that he wouldn't be accepted as he was now half-Pokèmon like his mum (if you are curious about how Harry had become half-Pokémon, a drop of Sky's blood had gotten into Harry's bloodstream and the Pokèmon DNA had replicated itself and gave Harry the same powers as Sky. Needless to say, Sky had given him quite a bit of training to stop him from losing control and hurting someone.).

However if it was anything that Sky had taught him, it has how to be independent. But he had no clue what to say.

"What are you doing in the corner?" a sudden voice startled Harry so much that he bumped his head against the wall and looked at the source of the voice. It was two twins, called Jack and Jackie.

"This is my first time at the Pre-school," Harry replied softly.

"Ah, so that's why you were hiding," said Jack. "Do you want to play with us? We are planning to play Miltank-in-the-middle but it is hard to play with just two of us."

"Sure," Harry answered hesitantly.

"That's great," said Jackie enthusiastically, grabbing Harry's hand and tugging him along. "Let's go!"

**In the Wizarding World**

Albus Dumbledore was fuming. Five years and not a hide or hair of the missing Boy-Who-Lived had turned up. Whoever had him was taking very good care to hide the Saviour of Wizarding Britain.

He had used Legilimency to check on the Petunia woman's memory and had found no sign of him. The only reason she actually knew about the child was that Lily had sent her a letter just after Harry was born.

Albus sighed. If Harry didn't turn up, then he had to use the other person the Prophesy could have been referring to, Neville Longbottom.

**Longbottom Manor**

Neville Longbottom was currently hiding from his Uncle Algie as aforementioned Uncle Algie wanted to do another of his hare-brained schemes to try to get Neville to do some accidental magic. Unfortunately his plan included placing him near some Devils snare.

Neville so badly wished that he was anywhere else but there that he almost didn't notice that he had changed locations. Almost. He was now what appeared to be someone's bedroom. Suddenly the door opened and a small, cream and orange rodent flew in.

"Teeny?"


	4. Chapter 3 Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking_"

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**Graduation**

"I can't believe we've finally graduated!" squealed Jack.

"I know that," Butted in Neville, before Jack could go on. "But the more important question is do you know where you will be going? I know that I will be working at the Base back home,"

"Same here," Replied the twins' simultaneously.

"Do you really need me to answer that question? asked Harry with a wry smile.

"Can you teleport us there right now? I can't wait to see our parents and Sky again!" Jack begged.

Harry sighed. "As soon as I pick up Riolu from the Base in Vientown as I'm planning to make him my Partner. On the subject of Partner Pokèmon, have you any ideas what you will have as yours?"

"Minun and Plusle." "Ferroseed." Answered the other Rookie Rangers as they jogged down the bridge that leads to Vientown.

Harry smirked as they went. 'Boy has my life changed since I met those twins,' he thought.

The twins had helped improve is confidence to the point that he had no problems talking to people. Also when he had found Neville, he had immediately struck up a friendship with him as they had both come from the same world and they had similar personalities. On hearing Neville's story, Sky theorised that a legendary Pokèmon, most likely Palkia due to its ability to control space, had brought both Neville and him to this world because Sky hadn't done it, even though she could break through the walls of reality if she particularly wanted to. He was now a happy ten and a half year old boy.

It was also Neville that told him he was famous back in the other world and that he had disappeared soon after he defeated the Dark Lord. He also told him that he was a wizard.

Also he was excited to be finally be going back home as he had been away for far too long, although he had been pleased when Sky had come to the school for the Outdoor Class.

"_Harry!" _was the only warning he got before he was bowled over by the black and blue humanoid dog that was Riolu.

"Guess you're happy to see me then." Tit was more a statement than a question.

"_Of course, stupid, I want to be with you as long as I can!"_

"We just came to pick you up. We're heading back to Striation City now."

"_Woo"_

Jack snickered. Harry sent a glare his way.

"What? You know that you sound funny when you speak to Pokèmon!"

"Let's just go" Harry said as everyone made to touch him and they teleported away.

**The Wizarding World – Start of the Summer Holidays**

Dumbledore was pleased. No scratch that, he was thrilled. He had finally found a way to get to the Potter Boy and the Longbottom brat.

He had found out that Longbottom had vanished as soon as he had arrived at Longbottom Manor and had been allowed to see where he had disappeared from, where he found traces of a powerful magic.

Now after over four year's research, he had found a way to travel to where they had gone, based on the reading he had gotten. Smirking, he said the spell that would take him to where they were, not forgetting the four letters that he wanted to deliver.

**Back in the Pokèmon world**

"Well, another mission in the bag," reported Harry as he entered the Base from helping get a girl down from a crumbling ledge.

"Good, now … what the hell?!" yelped Sky as an old man suddenly appeared out of nowhere. At that moment the twins and Neville appeared from their rooms as they had heard Sky, Partner Pokèmon at the ready.

"Who on earth are you and what are you doing here?" Snapped Sky, she was wary of the sudden appearance of the apparently senile old man.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am looking for four children. I was told that they were to be found here and I see it is the truth."

"That doesn't help."

"I see you have taken good care of young Harry here. How are you by the way?"

"That is none of your business," said Harry irately. How dare he talk to him in such an informal way!

"I am here to give you an invitation to Hogwarts. It is one of the best schools in the Wizarding World. Harry and Neville have been down to attend since they were born. And those twins," Here Dumbledore showed his displeasure, "have been down for a couple of months."

"I see..." Sky said slowly.

"I have the letters here," added Dumbledore, reaching into his robes and taking the letters. The kids took them and read them. Once read, they crowded around her asking to go, only because it sounded interesting, and it could help Professor Hastings on his project.

"I suppose they can attend, on one condition."

"What's the condition?" asked Dumbledore.

"That I can become a teacher at Hogwarts, though I will only be starting with the first year and add more as I go along as the subject I'm planning to teach would need to be started early," said Sky.

"I suppose so. Here are the tickets for the children"

"I will see you there."

A/N I stopped here because I thought it was a good place to stop. By the way, Jack is a girl and Jackie is a boy. This is because they want to be called by the other gender's name to be different. Torchil, I answered your question in this chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

**Chapter 4 – Diagon Alley**

"Well know, I think this is the place that we have to go to get your school supplies," said Sky, looking at the instructions Dumbledore had given her the day before. "Now, remember that we are on a mission to learn about this world…"

"What, this place? It's a dump!" interrupted Jack. "Well it is," She said as Sky gave her a look.

"It's called the Leaky Caldron and it's the entrance to Diagon Alley," commented Neville. "But first we'll have to get money from Gringotts."

"I suggest that Neville leads the way," said Harry.

"We agree," chorused the twins.

"Fine," muttered Sky as they followed Neville into the pub. "Now remember to keep your partners out of sight and your Stylers on you. "

Neville walked up to Tom and asked him to let them into Diagon Alley, which he did.

"How did they manage to hide this here? There isn't enough room for it," muttered Jack, staring at all the different buildings. "Also some of those buildings look like they're going to fall over. How are they doing that?"

"Probably magic, remember the letters," Said Harry.

"Now, Gringotts," Sky said as Neville lead them to a large building made out of white marble and entered, taking them to one of the goblins.

"We would like to get some money out of our vaults but we don't have our keys," said Neville.

"We would have to do a blood ritual to confirm who you are," glared the goblin.

"Do it, "ordered Sky.

The goblin collected blood from Harry and Neville, eyes goggling at the results from Harry's blood. He then created two new keys for them.

"Now follow me," said the goblin.

**30 mins later**

"Well I'm not doing that again," Sky groaned.

"I thought that it was rather fun," commented Harry.

"The youth of today," muttered Sky. "Well I suppose that we should get your school supplies."

The group went to Flourish and Blotts, where Sky got hit on the head with several books flying around, the cauldron shop, the apothecary, where it smelt really funny and a stationary shop.

Then they went to Olivander's for their wands.

There was nothing out of the ordinary about the shop, but it was the shop's owner that was a bit off.

"Well, well if it isn't the missing boy-who-lived," Olivander ominously spoke. "Here for your first wand I see. I remember your parents' wands…"

"We just want to get our wands, sir," interrupted Harry.

Half an hour later, they came out with their wands, leaving the shop in disarray. Harry had a holly wand with a phoenix core, Jack and Jackie having an oak with phoenix feather core wands, the feathers having come from the same bird and Neville having a yew with dragon heartstring wand.

"I would be happy to nether go there again!" exclaimed Jack.

"I agree, Olivander was too creepy by far," remarked Harry. "Anyway what he said about my wand being the brother of Voldemorts… well that sounded creepy."

"Now all we have left is to get you your robes for school in two weeks then we can go to the rooms we rented," said Sky.

**In Madam Malkins shop**

When they got to the shop, they found that there were already people there.

"I wonder who that is."

"Well we will soon find out," said Sky as they entered the stuffy shop.

"More for Hogwarts?" immediately asked a witch.

"Yes," answered Sky.

"Well best get you sorted."

By his luck, Harry got put by the blond boy they had seen in the window.

"Hogwarts too?" the boy asked in a snobbish tone of voice.

"Yes…" Harry said slowly, not liking the look of the boy's aura.

"I thought so. Do you know what house you will be in? I'll probably be in Slytherin, my whole family has been in it," the boy boasted. "Also my father says that there is a new lesson starting this year. I bet you didn't know that!"

"I wouldn't be so sure until you've been sorted and I personally know the new teacher!" Harry stated, causing the boy's eyes to widen.

"I personally think that it's the best house, since it doesn't have any muggle-borns in it. I also think that muggle-borns shouldn't be let in…" the boy faltered under Harry's glare.

"Don't insult Muggle-borns; two of my friends are muggle-borns and I don't like people insulting my friends. Now we have nothing left to discuss!" Harry hissed as he got down from being measured.

"Harry and the others soon paid and left, with Harry still in a foul mood.

"Oh cheer up Harry, how about we get some ice cream," Jackie said as she spotted the ice-cream shop and ran towards it.

**2 weeks later**

"Now, where is the entrance?" Harry asked as they paused between Platforms 9 and 10. Sky was using here aura to check the surrounding area.

"The entrance is that pillar!" Neville said, pointing.

At the others looks, he shrugged "I grew up in this world remember."

**10 mins later**

The train suddenly jolted and started to move.

"We're on our way!" exclaimed Jackie as he looked out the window.


	6. Chapter 5 The Ride to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

_"Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**Ride to Hogwarts**

The train chugged along. Half an hour passed and the group used their time to study, the students reading their course books and Sky planning lessons, their partner Pokèmon looking over their shoulders.

"_Are we there yet?" _asked Victini for the thousandth time.

"Victini, the answer is the same as the last time you asked. NO!" yelled Sky as Harry chuckled.

"Err, can I sit here?" said a new voice, making everyone jump. "There's nowhere left to sit."

"I suppose so…" grumbled Sky.

The new boy came in and closed the door. While his back was turned, everyone else returned their Pokèmon.

"My name's Ron Weasley. Who are you? Ron asked bluntly.

"Well, you could have asked a bit more nicely but my name's Neville and this Harry, Jack, Jackie and Sky," responded Neville.

"Harry? As in Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-lived? Do you, you know, have the scar?" Ron excitedly asked.

"Yes my name is Harry Potter, no I don't have the scar and I believe that my birth mother stopped Voldemort, not me," Harry said in a tone that bordered no argument.

The excited look disappeared from as he flinched at the Dark Lord's name and he spent the rest of the trip grumbling.

About two hours after Ron entered the compartment, the witch with the trolley came up and everyone decline, saying they had things to eat.

Soon after that, the blond boy from Madam Malkins entered with his goons.

"Well, so you're Harry Potter," he stated.

"Well obviously you know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"My name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. These are Crabbe and Goyle. And you could do better than two mudbloods, a squib and a blood traitor."

"Detention Mr Malfoy!" snapped Sky. "For two months! And as soon as I find out what house you'll be in, I'll be taking two hundred points off."

"But…"

"No buts. I am in my right as a teacher to discipline students and bullying people definably is not the right thing to do. Now get out of my sight."

"I'll tell my father about this!" yelled Malfoy.

"I don't care about your father. Now go away before I make it four months detention and four hundred points." glared Sky.

Malfoy fled.

"That was wicked…" Ron murmured, awestruck. "Just you wait until I tell Fred and George…"

"Were you serious about the detention?" asked Harry.

"Yep."

"This is going to be an awesome year…"

Sky glanced at her watch.

"It's about time for you to be getting ready for school," she stated. "I'll meet you at the school." Sky used teleport, and disappeared.

"Huh? Where did she go?" asked Ron, staring at the place where Sky had just been occupying.

"none of your business."

"Fine, be like that," snapped Ron as he marched out of the compartment.

"What's his…"

"… problem?" asked Jack and Jackie.

"No idea," said Neville. "Anyway, we have to get changed."

**Ten minutes later**

Harry and the others were waiting with the rest of the first years to be sorted. It was quite amusing to hear some of the stories the others were telling. One witch was muttering all the spells she knew under her breath.

"You can come through now," came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall.

Harry followed the rest of the First Years to the Great Hall.

"According to Hogwarts: A History, the ceiling is enchanted," Harry heard the witch from earlier whisper.

'Well, duh' he thought. That witch had a talent for stating the obvious.

"Welcome to this year's sorting," said Professor McGonagall.

A/N I'm going to stop there. I've created a poll to see what house I should put the rangers in. Please vote and review.


	7. Chapter 6 Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The Sorting**

"Now, when I call your name, I would like you come up and put the sorting hat on your head," commanded Professor McGonagall.

"Abbot, Hannah." A girl stumbled up to the front. She put the hat on and after a moment's pause, the hat called out "Hufflepuff."

People were called up for their turn. The witch from earlier was sorted into Gryffindor. Neville, Jack and Jackie were sorted into Hufflepuff as well. Malfoy was almost immediately sorted into Slytherin. Harry snickered, imagining the looks on that house's faces when they found out they were already into the negatives.

Then it was his turn.

"Potter, Harry," called out Professor McGonagall.

Everyone immediately started whispering. Harry was used to whispering when people saw him, due to Sky's reputation.

He put the hat on and everything disappeared.

"Well, well what do we have here…" asked a small voice in his ear.

"Just put me in Hufflepuff with my friends," Harry said to the hat.

"Oh, I suppose you are very loyal and hardworking to get to your goals. Very well it better be… Hufflepuff!" yelled the hat.

The great hall was absolutely silent. Harry put down the hat and walked over to his friends. He looked up at Sky, who smiled and nodded.

After a few minutes, the Sorting started again. Ron was put into Gryffindor. Harry smiled as he imagined him dealing with the know-it-all witch.

The Head stood up.

"Well, after that, err, interesting sorting I think that we should get on with the feast."

With that, the plates filled and everyone started to eat.

**Hour and a half later**

Finally the food disappeared and Harry relaxed, feeling full. He was glad he wasn't in Gryffindor as he had seen that Ron had no table manners whatsoever. He watched Dumbledore stand.

"Now for the start of year notices. First years should know that the Forbidden Forest is exactly that, forbidden. Quidditch trials will be in the second week of the term and Mr Filch wants me to remind you that magic shouldn't be used outside of lessons. Finally I must tell you that the right hand side corridor on the third floor is out of bounds due to risk of death."

Harry glanced at Sky who had stiffened. Sky took death threats very seriously. Dumbledore was in a bit of a bind due to this as Sky wouldn't take this lying down.

As soon as they were led to their rooms, Harry collapsed on his bed and was sound asleep.

Sky was fuming. Dumbledore was obviously setting a trap. Who for, she didn't know nut at the weekend, she was going to see what was in that corridor.

Dumbledore was annoyed at Harry for being sorted into Hufflepuff. He was supposed to be in Gryffindor like the Weasley boy. 'Ah, well. Just have to resort him then," Dumbledore thought as he went ot bed.


	8. Chapter 7 First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The First Day**

Harry woke up after a good night sleep. Seeing that his friends were close to waking, he got changed, released Riolu and headed downstairs to the common room. Jack was there waiting with Plusle.

"How was your night?" asked Harry.

"Oh fine. A few people asked if I could introduce them to you but I said no."

"Good."

He heard Neville and Jackie come down as they weren't exactly quiet on the best of days.

"Sorry about this Riolu but you have to go back in your pokèball."

"_Aw…"_

"Same with you Plusle," said Jack. The beams of light hit the Pokèmon and retuned them to their pokèballs.

"Now let's go get breakfast."

**The Great Hall**

The group of four entered the Great Hall to see Professor Dumbledore come up to them.

"Ah, Harry my boy…"

"I am not your boy!" snapped Harry. "I know you are the Head but that doesn't mean that you have to call me 'boy'."

"Well then, Mr Potter, I have resorted you into Gryffindor. Your belongings will be moved by this evening…" Dumbledore.

"I am not moving house on your say so Professor. I am in Hufflepuff, with my friends." Harry.

"Surely you can make new friends, like Ron Weasley…" Dumbledore.

"I don't want any new friends. I'm happy with the ones I got." Harry.

"This is not the end of this. Anyway wouldn't you like to learn more about the world you were born with? I know your aunt and uncle would be happy to take you in." Dumbledore.

"The world I live in is more interesting than this one." Harry.

"Just leave him alone. He doesn't want to leave his friends." interrupted Jack.

Dumbledore glared at Jack and stalked off, just as Sky walked in.

"I want to talk to you four. Meet me after your lesson with me this afternoon," Sky said in an undertone. "Also don't trust Dumbledore." She walked off to the Staff table.

After breakfast, which included Sky taking more points off Slytherin because of Malfoy being an idiot, they headed to first lesson, which was History of Magic. This was extremely boring. They then had Transfiguration, which was interesting as Ron had got in late and got told off by Professor McGonagall. They then had Herbology which was a bit like gardening or working with a grass and/or a ground type Pokèmon.

They then had lunch, which Ron and Malfoy got told off by Sky for being stupid.

They had Defence against the Dark Arts which was useless as the teacher had a stutter and seemed to be scared of everything and everyone. Needless to say, they didn't learn anything that lesson either.

Then they had their first lesson with Sky.

Right off the bat Malfoy insulted Sky, making him loose Slytherin another two hundred points, bringing the total to a thousand points. In one day. She also set him another two months detention

"I'll tell my father about this!" exclaimed Malfoy, bringing that total to six months.

"I don't care about your father. I think he is just a coward and he can't bring up a child properly." said Sky. "Now get in the classroom."

Everyone hurried in, not wanting to anger the teacher.

"Now listen up. These are the basic rules for the class. Don't insult anyone. As you've seen I will come down hard on anyone who does so. Also don't anger anything that I show you, it could result in bodily harm."

Everyone nodded.

"Now can anyone tell me what this is?"

By the end of the lesson, Malfoy had lost another hundred points and Hufflepuff had earned fifty by Harry and his friends answering all the questions correctly.

After the lesson, Harry, Neville, Jack and Jackie crowed around Sky.

"Why did you want us to stay behind? asked Neville.

"Because I'm going down the forbidden corridor and you four can come with me." Said Sky

Everyone stared at her.


	9. Chapter 8 The Forbidden Coridor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The forbidden Corridor**

"You are kidding me!" exclaimed Harry.

"Why?" asked Sky. "You know I'm serious."

"I think Harry means that we, as students, shouldn't be going there," said Jack.

"No, I mean, this sounds like fun! Anyway it sounds like a trap for someone as Dumbledore wouldn't have mentioned it otherwise."

"Look are you coming or not?!" Sky asked, frustrated.

"Of course we are!"

**The third floor corridor**

"This is it, a door, that isn't even securely looked?" asked Neville incredulously.

"Looks like it."

Harry sighed and turned to Jackie.

"Mind picking the look?"

"Nope." Jackie easily picked the look.

"That was too easy. I'd thought that Dumbledim would have better secured the door if he didn't want anyone getting in. I'm sure there are spells to stop looks being picked."

"So do I," said Sky. "Something smells fishy about this. And why did you call him Dumbledim?"

"Because a. telling children not to go somewhere is like telling a Seviper and a Zangoose not to fight and b. if he was as clever as he is supposed to be he would know better to leave the door unsecured."

"I see…"

"Uh, shall we get moving?" Harry asked, looking between them, bemused.

"Yes. Partners out." Once they were released, the group moved on, unaware that Ron was following them with a smirk on his face.

**Several Rooms later**

"This is too easy," Sky complained. "I mean a three headed dog that was easily defeated by our friends, several empty rooms and now a big mirror in an equally bid room? What's so dangerous about that?"

"I agree. There has to be more than this," Harry agreed. "Huh?"

Harry felt something slip into his pocket. He pulled it out.

"Where did this come from?" not realising he had spoken out loud until he felt everyone's gaze on him. "What?"

"Well I guess it came from somewhere in this room. I'll send it to the professor to be analysed." said Sky and attemped to put it in her poket to be stopped by Victini.

"_It smells funny." _

"What do you mean, it smells funny?"

"_Like something that shouldn't exist but does." _

"_I second that." "Destroy it."_

Sky sighed. "I'll have to give it to the Professor, you know…"

"By Professor you mean Professor Dumbledore, don't you," a snide voice commented.

"What are you doing here?!" Sky thundered.

"I followed you, what do you think," Ron said with a chuckle. "You haven't answered my question.

"Nor am I going too. Now, five hundred points for being stupid enough to follow us and six months detention!"

"What! But why aren't you giving them detentions and taking points off them?"

"Because they know what they are doing and I invited them, unlike you."

"I'll tell the Head teacher!"

"See if I care. Now, return Victini." Victini disappeared and soon after, everyone else's partner had been returned too.

"Now, we are to return to the main castle and we'll have tea. Mr Weasley, I will expect you in my classroom after tea."

Ron moaned and sent a glare at Harry.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Sky had taken the stone straight to Professor Hastings, Ron glared at her every tiome he saw her and Dumbledore continued to harass Harry about moving into Gryffindor. Needless to say, Harry showed the loyalty of Hufflepuff and stayed with his friends, no matter what Dumbledore said.

Finally the first staff meeting came around.

"Now how has the first week been?"

There were good reports all around, although McGonagall was put off by Gryffindor losing five hundred points until Sky said that it was because she had found Ron in the forbidden corridor until

"Absolutely terrible! Slytherin has lost one thousand points in the first week!"

"Because Mr Malfoy was being terrible," Sky said calmly.

"Are you sure that taking points of off him was necessary?" asked Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes because otherwise he wouldn't learn."

Dumbledore sighed. "Now onto the more important subject of the Philosophers Stone being stolen already!"

There were cries of outrage.

"How?" demanded Snape.

"Apparently, the intruder used the brute force was of getting past Fluffy and since there weren't any obstacles behind him, apart from the mirror of Erised… Anyway, I want you to be on your guard as the intruder could still be in the castle,"

"Why would he be?" asked Sky. "I mean he has already gotten what he wanted."

"He could be waiting to try to get to Harry. If he was in Gryffindor, he could be protected more but…" He looked meaningfully at Sky who shook her head.

"I'm not going to force him to move against his will. It wouldn't be right"

"I was right; he is an arrogant, mischief-making little…!"

"What do you have against my son?! He hasn't done anything to you!" yelled Sky. "Anyway you are the one who needs to sort himself out."

"He's just like his father…"

"Who he doesn't remember as he died when he was young. I think you are just holding your grudge against his farther against him. Also he isn't a mischief maker. Any way you can talk. Isn't that right, Death Eater?"

"Now, now Sky, Severus isn't a Death Eater…"

"You don't stop being a criminal just because some says so Professor."

Severus stood up and stalked out of the room.


	10. Chapter 9 The train ride home

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The train ride home**

The weeks and months passed quickly. Nothing interesting happened apart from Ron getting caught out of bed and losing a hundred points from Gryffindor. His excuse was apparently Malfoy had challenged him to a duel and hadn't shown. Of course, nobody believed him.

Also the defence professor had turned up dead with a face on the back of his head which caused Sky to become curious.

The group continued to work hard and got most of the top spots in every class. If they finished early, they would try to help others, try being the operative word. Some people didn't appreciate it and rebuffed them because they wanted to do it on their own. Others accepted it because they could try to use the time to better get to know Harry Potter. This didn't work. And some just insulted them for being teachers pets. This was mean as it wasn't their fault that the teachers liked them. They just do their work.

Harry was looking forward to the holidays. It would mean a few weeks away from Dumbledore and doing what he loved.

Talking of Dumbledore (or Dumbdoor), he couldn't take a hint that he was happy where he lived and with his friends. After he realised that he couldn't move him houses, he tried to set up friendships for him, particularly with the annoying Weasley boy, who tried to get him in trouble at every turn (Which never works) or with the bushy know-it-all (who Harry found annoying and who apparently wanted to be the best at everything.).

Also Harry found Snape annoying, a trait shared with everyone apart from those in Slytherin. He had it worse as Snape tried to belittle him at every lesson and wouldn't stop until Sky threatened him. Even then he still was mean to Harry.

Harry was heading down to the train with his friends.

"Looking forward to the holidays?" he asked Riolu as he rode in the carriages.

"_I won't be so cramped all the time,"_ Riolu said with cries of agreement from the other Pokèmon.

"I guess that's a good thing."

"Oh look, we're here," said Jackie.

"And look who's also here," groaned Harry, spotting Dumbledore on the station.

"Does he ever give up?" asked Jack.

"Nope," answered Neville.

"Well, I'm here with you so don't worry about it," said Sky.

**On the station**

"Ah, Harry, my boy, I'm afraid you must return to the castle. It's too dangerous for you to be anywhere else," said Dumbledore as he Spotted Harry.

"Oh, and last time I checked, what happens outside of school time is none of your business," said Harry cheekily.

"But what I'm doing is fir the Greater Good…"

"Who's Greater Good Headmaster? Mine or yours?" asked Harry.

"If you are going to leave the castle, you must go your Aunt's House where there are protections for your safety."

"Recall what I said earlier. It's not up to the Headmaster to decide where people go for their Holidays. Anyway, why would I want to go to someone I don't know?"

"Because there are powerful wards that will keep you safe…"

"Those would have fallen long ago as I don't consider the house my home. Can we go now? You know that you don't have any reason to keep me here" Harry and his friends climbed onto the train and It soon pulled off, leaving an angry Dumbledore.

**On the train**

Harry sighed. "Geez, Dumbledore is really persistent."

"Yeah, he doesn't know when or how to back off!" agreed Jack.

"I think you should just ignore him. Now I wonder what missions I should give you over the holidays…." Sky said as she smiled at the eager looks on the children's faces.

**Dumbledore's office**

Dumbledore was furious.

"How dare that boy not do what he is told? He should know better than that by now."

Dumbledore paced around the room.

"I guess I'll just have to get him away from Sky. Yes I can do that. It would be best to do it at the beginning of the summer holiday. It will give him more time to adjust." Dumbledore cackled.


	11. Chapter 10 The Holidays

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The Holidays**

"I missed this place," Harry sighed as he looked at the place where he grew up.

"I feel sick," groaned Jack. Indeed, he looked very green.

"Aw, someone can't bear travelling," taunted Jackie.

"I'd like you to shut up," Jack glared.

Sky sighed. "I wander what Dumblewimp is doing…"

**With Dumbledore**

Dumbledore was frustrated. The tracking charm he had placed on Harry had failed. This meant that they had gone to a place where the charm didn't work. It also meant that he couldn't find him if he needed to.

"Damn that Sky!"

**Back with Harry**

"Well, that's the last of that," Sky sighed as they finished unpacking. "Now to clear all of this dust…"

Victini swooped around the room and put all the dust in the bin.

"_All done," _said Victini.

"Well that's done," Sky said. "Now to have tea and then off to bed."

**The next day**

Harry groaned as the weak sunlight hit his face. He really didn't want to get up but he rolled out of bed anyway. He knew that Sky was a rubbish cook so he had to do the cooking.

The day passed really quickly due to the more interesting things that had happened, including Neville's Ferroseed evolving into Ferrothorn. Also a girl had somehow managed to get onto a crumbling wall in the dreamyard and he had to get her down without her getting hurt.

He sighed. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Harry quickly drifted off to sleep, unaware of a certain redhead's plotting.

**With Ron**

Ron was scheming to ruin Harry's reputation because he thought that if Harry wasn't going to be his friend, he should be nobody's friend. His current plan was to somehow beat him in his best class, Pokèmon Ed. Ron had started trying to research the curious beings they were studying but to no avail. There was nothing to be found. Ron slumped, exhausted. How was he going to ruin Harry's reputation? Then a brilliant idea came to him…

**Christmas Day**

Harry woke at the crack of dawn on Christmas Day due to the mounting excitement. He couldn't wait until he opened his presents.

**Several Hours Later**

Once everyone was up, Harry made breakfast. Everyone eagerly ate up and then they surrounded the tree where the presents were. After about twenty minutes everyone had opened their presents. Sky had several new components for her "products" (Sky likes to build electronics). Neville got books about Grass types due to his love of Grass Types. Jack and Jackie got several pranks which they immediately started talking about (i.e. ideas to get back at Fred and George). Harry got several books on aura manipulation. There was one present that Harry had mixed feelings about. Someone had sent him a invisibility cloak. There was a letter that wasn't signed and said that it had belonged to his dad. Harry had asked Sky about it and she had said it had probably belonged to his birth dad and it had probably been sent by Dumbdim to try to locate him.

**First day of the new term**

The holidays had flown by. Most of the ranger's time was taken up by quests that people had asked them to do.

It was with an air of sadness that they had boarded the Hogwarts express to head back to school. However Neville and Harry had soon started reading their books, Sky started to finish her plans for the term and Jack and Jackie started their plans for Ron.

After about an hour, the aforementioned person barged in.

"Alright Potter, I've had it with your air of superiority. You will change your ways, dump your friends and the teacher and become my friend or I will tell everyone who went into the forbidden corridor the first weekend of term," sneered Ron.

"You will not tell anyone or I will put you into detention for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. In fact, if I remember correctly, YOU were the one who was out of bounds. I was with Harry when he went into the Forbidden Corridor without supervision or any training!" snapped Sky. "And seventy points from Gryffindor."

"That is so unfair…" Ron looked like he was going to say more but Sky cut him off.

"The universe doesn't revolve around you. Why are you picking on Harry anyway? Is it because Harry isn't your friend? If that's so, then why don't you try to make friends with Harry the normal way? Now then, why don't you get out of my sight?!" Sky yelled. Sky is well known for her yells as it is one of the reasons why she is famous because criminals just surrender when they see her as it means that they avoid her yells.

Ron turned and stomped out of the compartment.

Harry turned to the twins and said "Now who thinks that Dumbpost will be at the station?"


	12. Chapter 11 The start of the Spring Term

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The Spring Term**

"Another term," sighed Harry. "Another term under the greedy gaze of old man Dumblesaur who probably will want to talk to me soon."

"You'll just have to put up with him, I'm afraid," Jack said. "There isn't much we can do…except maybe getting Plusle and Minun to electrocute him!"

"_Aye Aye!" _chirped the aforementioned Pokémon.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Sky said sternly. "Though I don't disagree with… _persuading _him to leave Harry alone."

"_I can spy on him,"_ chirped Victini.

"Err… I'm sure that's not necessary Victini."

"Ah, we're here," Jackie said, looking out the window, ending the conservation.

**In Dumbledore's Office**

"Harry's finally back. I will tell him to meet me after the feast and them when he's in my office I will tell him that arrangements have been made for the Summer Holidays and that he should be grateful for it!" cackled Dumblesaur… err Dumbledore.

"Now, off to the feast."

Dumbledore half-walked, half-ran out of his office, not noticing a slight shimmer in the window…

**Back with Harry**

Harry was about to sit with his friends at the Hufflepuff table when Dumbledore came in, spotted him… and tripped over Plusle and Minun who electrocuted him.

The entire hall laughed at the rather burnt and embarrassed looking Head.

"Now Harry I want you to come up to my office after the feast…"

"You can say whatever you want to in front of me here Professor. I know that you just want me to go somewhere of your choosing, most likely to my maternal Aunt's place where she will probably try to beat the magic out of me due to the hate she has for my birth parents. Anyway, I don't trust you enough to be with you one my own as you may do something… nasty, " said Harry not allowing Dumb-as-a-post a chance to finish.

"How… when… but!" spluttered Dumbledore. 'How did he know about the Dursleys and my plan!' he though furiously.

"Weeell, I know about my Aunt from the letter that Professor Hastings found when he found me and the instructions were pretty clear as they said 'make sure that he is downtrodden and easy to manipulate'," said Harry. "As for the rest of it, a… friend of mine told me as he overheard you plotting."

"I must demand that you stay at your relatives as I put wards up there before I left to ensure you were safe from those who meant you harm as long as you considered the place home," ranted Dumbledore, forgetting about the rest of the school's population who were listening in raptly.

"There's several things wrong with that. One, I don't consider the place home so the supposed wards wouldn't be there, two, I prefer being with Sky because as far as I'm concerned, she's my mum and three, it wouldn't of protected me from the inside," lectured Harry, a smirk on his face as he realised that the whole of the school was listening in. "Oh, and you go know that the whole of the school is glaring at you."

Dumb-bell slowly turned around and looked at the rest of the school. Riolu took the chance to Force Palm Dumbledore as he wasn't looking which sent him sprawling on the floor, unconscious.

Time passed swiftly as lessons went on. People often started talking to Harry as a way to try to get him to talk more about his past due to their parents want to know more about him.

However Harry often refused to talk about his past, saying that they didn't need to know and was often around his friends. The four often trained in their spare time as they had a habit of doing their homework the night they got it.

The few good things that had happened was that Dumb-as-a-plank had seemingly gotten the message and left Harry alone and Gred and Forge had started trailing Harry too ask him for ideas about pranks, having seen the "Great Dumbledore dishonoured prank" as they put it. Harry had politely declined.

Also Dumbles had gotten a lot of Howlers after the event, which made everyone laugh.

The Professors were setting even more homework due to the coming up exams and they found the work even harder. Often they had the bushy-haired Gryffindor following them around, demanding that they tell her about how they knew so much about Pokémon as she couldn't find anything in the library.

Neville said that not everything was in a library and that she should try looking in other places than just books to which she just huffed.

"I don't see why some muggle-borns know more about it than me."

"Oh, here is the whiner again," muttered Harry.

Neville turned to the girl. "For your information I'm a Pureblood and Harry is a half-blood. Now, don't you have something else to do?"

She huffed and walked off.

Harry turned to Neville and said "Wasn't that a bit harsh?"

Neville shrugged. "She needs to learn."

There are better ways to make her learn than being rude, Neville," said Jackie.

"_I'm hungry,"_ said Ferroseed. Harry just groaned and started plodding back to the castle to make some food for the rather hungry Steel/Grass type Pokèmon, people staring at him.

Draco Malfoy came storming up to him as he entered the castle.

"I demand to know where you got that Pokémon from," he commanded.

Harry ignored him.

"Are you deaf?! I said…" he froze when an Aura Sphere was held to him.

"I heard you. I chose not to answer.

"I'll tell my father!"

"Oh, still a daddy's boy then? I don't care about your father except for the fact he obviously didn't raise you well enough."

"How dare…"

"Haven't you got better things to do than rant at me? Anyway this isn't my Pokémon. " With that, he walked away, leaving Malfoy spluttering.


	13. Chapter 12 The last weeks of the term

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

"_Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**Last Weeks of Term**

Sirius Black shivered in his cell as a Dementor passed by.

'I sure hope Harry's okay,' he thought.

Suddenly, a loud clanging noise attracted his attention. It was old man Dumbles… err Dumbledore.

"Ah, hello Sirius," Dumbledore said jovially, a twinkle in his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sirius.

"I've come to set you free. New evidence has appeared as to what happened ten years ago," Dumbledore explained as he opened the cell door.

"Where's Harry?" demanded Sirius as soon as he was out of the cell.

"Ah, that is going to be a long story…"

**Back at Hogwarts**

"Aw, the last exam is over," moaned Jack.

"You're the only girl I know that likes exams!" complained Harry. "Although, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have done any revision for them."

Lots had happened during the last few months including the defence teacher turning up dead, Malfoy harassing him about the Pokémon he had with him and old Dumblesaur pestering him about living with someone he chose.

"Well, now we have a week off lessons so let's do some training!" yelled Jackie.

Harry and Neville looked at each other. Though they were much fitter than most people their age, they didn't… share the same enthusiasm that jack and Jackie had for training.

"I'm sure that you don't have to do that," came a grandfatherly voice.

Harry groaned. "Oh, it's you. What have you got up your arm this time? Or do you want another public embarrassment?"

Dumbledore paled. His reputation had taken quite the bashing after that incident. "No, I don't want another public embarrassment. However I have brought someone to meet you. This is your Godfather, Sirius Black," Pointing towards the man beside him.

"You've grown," was the only thing Sirius said.

"I'm hoping that you will let Sirius look after you," stated Dumblesaur.

"No."

"What?!"

"I already HAVE a person to live with, remember? And shouldn't you be more concerned about who killed Quirrel than where I live?"

"Bu – but..." Dumbledore spluttered.

"Now, Mr Black, do you want to meet my mum?"

"That would be brilliant!"

**Later**

"I GET TO LIVE WITH MY GODSON! OH, YEAH!"

"We should really get something done about that yell," mumbled Jack.

"Now, behave," Sky said sternly. "You'll still have to become a ranger and lose that mischievous streak of yours if you want to live with us."

Sirius pouted.

**With Dumbmanipulator**

"I GET TO LIVE WITH MY GODSON! OH, YEAH!"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I see young Harry has decided to live with Sirius. This makes things easier."

Oh, how wrong he was.

**The last day of term**

"FINALLY! The last day of the year! Back to missions!" yelled Jackie.

"Another thing you are too over-eager for," mumbled Harry – who then got shocked by Minun.

"It's a pity that there aren't many missions near where we live," said Sky. "Though you are going to do your homework before anything else."

"BOO! I HATE HOMEWORK!"

"Silly little rascals, aren't they?" commented Sirius.

"Ah, Harry. I see you have accepted Sirius's offer to stay with him," said a certain old man.

"What offer?" asked Harry confusedly. "I don't remember an offer like that. All I remember is Sirius crushing on Sky and begging to come with us to our home."

"But…"

"Ah, we'd better get on the train, It's about to leave," said Jackie and they got on the train, leaving a confused Deafdore on the station.

**At the Ranger base**

"Well, home, sweet home," muttered Sky.

"Don't be like that. Victini mind coming and cleaning up?" asked Harry.

"_Yep."_

"What the…" muttered Sirius, staring wide-eyed at the dust that was being deposited in the bin.

"Oh, I guess you haven't met Victini," Sky grinned.

"Is there anything else you're not telling me?" Sirius demanded.

"Err..."


	14. Chapter 13 The Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

_"Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**The summer**

"What do you mean, 'Err'?" snapped Sirius. "I ought to know ANYTHING about Harry, he's my godson?!"

Sky frowned. "Well, YOU haven't been taking care of him properly. Apparently, he was left on the doorstep of some family with the surname Dursley."

Sirius's jaw dropped. "WHAT?!" he thundered.

"… I take it he wasn't supposed to go there." Sky asked

"Don't talk about me as if I'm not here!" butted in Harry.

"Sorry Harry."

"Anyway, IF you're my godfather, shouldn't I have gone to you?" asked Harry.

"Err…"

"So stop asking questions. I'll tell you in my own time."

Sirius sighed. "They are very anti-magic due to Harry's aunt being jealous of Harry's birth Mum."

Sky paled. "I'm suddenly glad he ended up here."

"How did he end up here anyway?"

"No-one knows. Personally, I think it's the cause of a Legendary Pokémon." said Sky.

"I think I need some… lessons before I head to this school you mentioned." Sirius sighed

"That's fine by me. In fact I think I'll set these four a mission to teach you everything they can about this world." Sky said with a gleam in her eye.

"WHAT!?"

"Have you got anything else to do? I know you have already done your summer homework. And it means that you can learn more about your godfather…"

"Fine…"

"Worst mission ever…"

"Just get on with it."

Several Hours Later

"Wait, this world has many creatures called Pokèmon?" asked Sirius for the umpteenth time.

"Yes."

"And you work to protect people and Pokèmon using your capture stylus…"

"Styler."

"That is so awesome! Where can I become one?!" asked Sirius eagerly.

"You have to go to ranger school and learn. Then you have to work your way up the ranks." Said Jackie.

"Seriously…"

"We all did. Though it might have been easier for us, we knew what to expect." commented Neville.

"There you are. I had wondered where you had got to." Said Sky.

"Has this mission finished yet? It's so boring." Harry asked.

"I don't know. Have you told him everything?"

"As much as we can. He keeps focusing on our jobs as Rangers."

"Where can I sign up?" Sirius interrupted.

"I guess I can do it now. If that's what you really want." Sky said then she turned to the group. "Anyway I have another mission for you. There's a herd of rampaging wild Bouffalant heading towards town and you can go calm them down." She was interrupted by load cheers as the kids scrambled out of the room.

Sky sighed and turned to Sirius. "Now, about you…"

With Harry

"There they are," Harry said as he looked around with his aura.

"It's always freaky when you do that," Jack commented.

"Be glad that I have the ability to use aura. This mission would take a lot longer without it than with it. Now let's go."

"Roger." Neville said as he ran off.

"… Neville, you're going the wrong way."

"Whoops."

Few minutes later

"Capture complete." Said Harry as he captured the last Bouffalant. "Well that went well."

"I wonder…"

"What Neville?" asked Jackie.

"Bouffalant don't live in this area."

"So?"

"So, where did they come from?"

Back at the base

"… And once we get the confirmation, you can take the plane to Almia where the school is located."

Sky looked up as she heard the doors open.

"Ah, you're back. How did it go?"

"You would know if you actually answered your Styler when it went off," Harry complained as Sky sweat dropped.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, I need to send these papers to the Union to be approved." Sky said as she scanned the aforementioned papers and sent them off to the Ranger School.

"Err, Sky, don't you think it's a bit suspicious if a guy with no records applies to be a Ranger?" asked Harry.

"Erm…"

"What did you do?"

"I got a copy of his records before we left that creepy other world." Sky said reluctantly.

"Which means you nicked them."

"I didn't. I asked and the person at the records in the Ministry Of Magic just gave them to me. Which I admit is a bit suspicious so I asked about it. Apparently Dummy said I could have them which suggests that he's after Harry."

"Hang on, what do you mean he's after Harry?" Sirius asked. "I need an answer!" he demanded after he realised that no one was listening to him.

"Huh, what?"

"I said what do you mean he's after Harry?!"

Sky sighed. "Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that Dumbledore gets you out of prison as soon as he needs you? I mean, you had no trial which suggests that he was happy to let you rot in prison because, as Harry's godfather, you where the next in line to look after him should something happen to Harry's parents. As Chief Warlock, he would have easily gotten you a trial which suggests that he had a plan and that you were in the way. If it wasn't the fact that somehow Harry had ended up in this world, he would have turned out massively different. The same for Neville."

Sirius's mouth was hanging open. "How… what?" he spluttered. Regaining his composure, he said "What do you mean?! Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive!"

Sky face palmed. "Just give it some thought, will you? Assuming that isn't beyond your capabilities."

The summer passed quickly. With more wild herds of rampaging Pokèmon appearing, Sky contacted the Union about the possibility of more rangers coming over to help. It took a while but eventually a few high ranked rangers came and the source of the problem appeared; a villainous team had set up base and hoped to use the wild herds to destroy towns and villages in the hope of stopping people living in a certain way.

Sirius had been accepted into Ranger School and was making progress but it would be a while before he qualified as a rookie ranger.

An odd house elf had come to try to convince Harry to stay where he was as he was, supposedly, in danger. Harry had pointed out that he was in danger anyway because of all the different attacks that Pokèmon could use. The house elf has sighed before disappearing.

His Hogwarts letter had come as well as several invites to the Weasley household which he had denied because he was too happy doing missions and patrolling the town.

The trip to Diagon alley was interesting to say the least.

They had bumped into Weasley's family and they pounced on him, tugging his arms to make him come with them, even though he said he was happy where he was and had his friends with him.

Harry sighed. The summer had been exhausting and there had apparently been a glitch in the barrier at the station. It didn't affect him because he and his friends had already passed through.

With another sigh, he boarded the train and found the apartment with his friends in and sat down, preparing himself for another long year at Hogwarts.

"Hey, Neville, how long do you think it will take for old man Dimwit to try to persuade me to go to his office…?"

a/n sorry for the delay, I've had lots of exams to revise for. I've got even more in May…


	15. Chapter 14 Back at School

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

_"Pokèmon speaking"_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

**Back at school**

"Finally," sighed Harry. "I hate the long rides It gives the fans more chance to try to get into my good books. It makes me wish that I could capture a flying type to get away from them… ah hell, there's old grey-beard."

"Language Harry."

"Doesn't mean I feel guilty about it. Better go see what he wants." Groaned Harry.

"We feel for you. Really, we do. Having a dangerous head teacher on your back."

Outside

"Ah, Harry. How have you been?" questioned Dumbledore.

"It's none of your business."

"But…"

"You don't need to know about me. You don't need to try to get me under control because it isn't going to work and… my friend might just attack you if you tried anything," Glared Harry.

"It has come to my attention that you didn't stay at your godfather's house. Why is that?"

"That is none of your business. And didn't we tell you that I was going to continue staying where I have stayed for ten years? And How DO you know that I wasn't staying at Sirius's? We could have been on holiday when you checked up on us."

"Harry, you are the…"

"Boy who doesn't care about your world. I am here to learn, not to act as a poster boy. Now, goodbye." The group walked off.

Sky lingered to say "Leave my son alone or nasty things will happen."

Neville sighed. "He is really getting annoying. He needs to get the point through his head that he doesn't have the authority or our trust to demand information."

"I wish he would just leave us alone."

In The Great Hall

"Oh no, not that ponce. He needs taking down a peg or ten." Said Jackie.

"Agreed brother. We should let Plusle and Minun on him."

I just don't get it. Why is he a teacher? He will probably try to get Harry out to the front to act out the scenes from his books which are totally plagiarised because of the timelines," said Neville.

At the looks from the other kids, he shrugged and said "I made a timeline of the events and some of them would need him to be in different places at the same Time. Anyway they are idiotic books as they just concern how to keep your hair looking good when you are being attacked when it doesn't matter how you look because you are being attacked."

"If…"

"…You say…"

"…So…"

"Neville."

"I don't like him," Harry said randomly. "He drew everyone's attention to me. Good thing Sky was there."

_Flashback_

"My god, it's Harry Potter!" Exclaimed Lockhart.

"Ah damn. I hoped he wouldn't see me. Gotta dash," rambled Harry as he tried to get away. However the crowd clumped together to stop him escaping. "Aw, hell. Makes me wish I had a Pokémon that knew teleport with me."

Neville, seeing what happened, ran to get Sky.

Inside Florish and Blotts, Harry was dragged to the front and the photographer was about to take a photo, until…

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" yelled Sky.

"I, uh um…" Lockhart spluttered.

"You okay, Harry?" asked Sky in a much quieter voice.

"You yell really loud."

"…"

Sky turned to Lockhart. "If you try to do ANYTHING like this again, I'll ruin you." Turning to the rest of the group, she said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

They walked out in dead silence.

_End Flashback_

"You'd better keep Riolu nearby Harry," said Jack. "Don't give me that look, I know you can use your aura to defend yourself but it's better to have someone covering your back."

"I wonder what he is teaching."

"Probably defence against the dark arts. Look, here come the firsties."

Later that night

The feast had been uneventful. Hufflepuff had gained a new first year by the name of Luna Lovegood. She was strange but nice and Harry and the group had quickly made friends with her after they stopped some people stealing from her.

"Can I see your pets please?"

"What pets?"

Staff meeting

Sky was amused. First Lockhart had paled and squealed when he saw Sky, Snape the snake called for Harry's expulsion for the event that had happened in Diagon Alley which Sky had shot down as not being grounds for expulsion as it had happened in the holidays and now Dumbles was being really annoying.

"I demand to know where Harry has been staying."

"It's none of your business where Harry has been staying. What the students do outside of school is none of your business because it's not school related where you have the only authority over Harry."

"Harry id the boy who lived. It is important he is protected."

"The best way to protect him is if no one knows where he lives."

"This isn't the last of this!"

"Haven't we got something better to discuss that Harry's whereabouts?"

"… Damn you Sky! I demand you to tell me where he has been staying!"

"I wonder if we will meet N again? He was nice if odd."

"Err, what?"

"Did you say something? I'm sorry, I must has missed it when I started to think about N. I wish I could speak to Looker as well. HE could help the kids with disguises."

"I demand you to listen to me! I am the Headmaster of this school..."

"You have a lot of titles I don't care about as I have diplomatic immunity from my boss as this is a long term mission."

"You will respect me!"

"Respect is earned not given. I may respect the positions you hold but I don't respect you."

This could go on for a while… He does not learn, does he?

"Can we get onto something more important than where Harry stayed_ please_? This si getting annoying."

"Can't you just tell him?"

"No, because we'd never get any peace."

The next day

"Finally, we get our timetables," said Neville.

"I wonder what got Dumb-as-a-person-with-no-brain looks so angry about. It's probably something Sky said."

"And you'd be right, I spent the whole of the meeting avoiding telling him where we stayed."


	16. Chapter 15 Autumn

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pokémon; they belong to their respective owners.

_"Pokèmon speaking"_

'_parsultounge'_

'Thoughts'

"Normal speech"

Autumn

Time flew by. Dumb-as-a-zombie kept harassing Harry and eventually Riolu … convinced him to leave them alone.

"Did you really have to head butt him?"

"_Yes"_

"Err, Harry, do you mind telling us what Riolu said?" asked Neville.

"He said yes. Was Dumbles getting to you? I know he was getting to me because I was thinking about aura sphering him."

"Harry!"

"What! Don't tell me that he isn't getting on your nerves. Sometimes this mission is a real drag."

Lockhart was being an ass.

"Now, Harry, would you come and help me demonstrate this scene from my book?"

"No. Not interested."

"But Harry…."

"Will you leave me alone and try to teach us some_ real _defence? We don't need to know how to keep looking good when a werewolf is attacking us. We wouldn't be even considering _how _to keep looking good _because _a werewolf is attacking us."

Sky was trying to teach her classes.

"Why don't you allow us to handle real Pokémon rather than just teach us the theory?" drawled Malfoy.

"Because you're not ready for it."

"Why not?"

"Because even from where I come from, aspiring trainers don't get their first Pokèmon until they are ten and they grow up with them."

"But Potter and his friends have some."

"Now how do you know that? I know I didn't tell you and I doubt Harry and his friends told you."

"I'm not going to tell you."

Sky sighed. "Two hundred points from Slytherin."

"What?!"

"That's for not answering my question."

"I'll tell my father about this!"

"Do I care?"

"You should do, you filthy mudblood!"

Sky froze. "For that, I'm going to take two million points off Slytherin and you will be in detention every day for the rest of your time at Hogwarts for being disrespectful to a teacher."

"Whaaaaat?!"

"I suggest that you shut up before I make it worse."

Ron tried and failed again to become Harry's friend.

"Hey mate, drop your friends and come and play Quidditch with me."

"No for a few reasons. One, I'm not your mate, two, I don't like Quidditch, three, I don't like you and I prefer to be with my childhood friends and co-workers and four, I'm trying to do my homework."

"But you can do your homework later!"

"He said no," interrupted Jackie. "Anyway, something tells me you are doing this for Dumbledore and not out of a genuine desire to make friends with Harry. Either that or you want his fame."

Ron spluttered then got an evil glint in his eye and said "I suggest you be my friend otherwise I will go to the headmaster and tell him about where you went last year."

Jack looked puzzled and replied "We went many places last year. Please specify which place we went to."

Ron glared and exclaimed "The forbidden corridor!"

"Oh, that place. Need I remind you that old man Dumbles wants Harry here more than he wants you, that we were with a teacher at the time AND we're are trained professionals that take our duty very seriously," said Neville.

"What is your duty? Aaaaaand why are you trained professionals at your age? You don't need to get a job until after Hogwarts," Ron asked.

"Our duty is to help people and Pokémon in need and to protect them. The reason we are trained is because we wanted to be. Also this is a distraction," said Jack.

Ron looked around and noticed that Harry had slipped away.

"What the…. Harry come here!" he yelled and ran off.

Neville sniggered and said "You can come out now Harry."

"He is getting really annoying now," Harry said as he shimmered into view. "But, how stupid can you get? He didn't even think to check where I was standing…."

"Yes, we get the point Harry."

They met a weird First Year Hufflepuff that was being bullied.

They were heading down the second floor corridor on the way to tea when they encountered several Fifth Years picking on a young girl. As they drew closer, they heard what they were saying.

"Ohh so it's Little Miss Loony Lovegood. Her farther runs that stupid magazine and her mother's dead. Did your mother die of shock when she discovered her daughter was weird?"

"No she…"

"Oh, then did she hang herself?"

"Leave her alone!" yelled Neville.

"Oh, some Second Years. Now run along, there's nothing to see."

"I say there is. I say there are several Fifth Years picking on a first year that has done nothing to deserve what she's getting apart from being different."

"Just leave," yelled one of the Fifth Years and shot a stunner down the corridor. Fortunately, he missed by lots because he sent it in the wrong direction.

"Are you stupid?" asked the first Fifth Year. "Because you just shot in the wrong direction and now teachers are going to come and find out what caused it."

He shrugged. "We can just blame it on the Second Years."

"My mum isn't going to believe that" Harry interrupted.

"Oh really," sneered another. "And who is your mum? I didn't have you pegged as a cry baby."

"I' m not a cry baby and my mum is Sky."

They froze.

"Not the Sky who takes off massive amounts of points for trivial things?"

"Yes, that Sky and she doesn't take them off for trivial things as I don't count being disrespectful and refusing to answer questions about matters of security trivial."

The Fifth Years got detention for a month and a hundred points taken off each and Luna became the group's friend. Ravenclaw was not happy about the point loss.

Then there was the attack on Mrs Norris the cat on Halloween.

Harry was just going towards the Great Hall before hearing a voice that was talking about killing and eating things. He followed it and discovered the petrified cat and the writing on the wall.

He called Sky on his Styler and told her what had happened. However by the time she got there, other people had gotten there and had started blaming Harry.

"Admit it Potter, you did this," drawled Snape.

"I didn't, I just found it first. That doesn't mean I did it."

"Then why were you there? You shouldn't have been wandering the corridors at this time."

"Because he was on the way to the feast after being a bit side-tracked," interrupted Sky with a glare.

"Oh and how did you know that?" asked Snape with a glare.

"Because he told me."

"I think we'd better take this somewhere else," Dumbles said.

"We could go to my office, it's not too far from here," volunteered Lockhart.

**In Lockhart's office**

"What the…" Harry mumbled as he stared at all the pictures off Lockhart. "I knew he was self-obsessed but this takes the biscuit."

"Now tell me exactly what happened," Dumbledore ordered. When Harry didn't respond, he said "That was an order!"

"I don't take orders from you. Anyway hadn't you be better off asking the pictures on the wall rather than me. They'd be able to tell you better than me."

"You will tell me what you did!"

"I didn't do anything! I just found the cat on the wall."

Dumbles sighed. "In that case, I guess I'd better move you away from Sky as she is a bad influence on you."

"How exactly is she a bad influence?! And how is it that you just assumed that I did it?! I don't know anything that can petrify a cat! And you can't take me away from Sky as she is listed as my guardian where I live and even if you did, I can't leave where she lives as I work there!" yelled Harry.

"I am responsible for every child in the school and if…"

"Oh, stop it old man. You can't take Harry as we have diplomatic immunity from where we live. Also your laws don't fully apply to us as we don't live in this country. Now I suggest you start investigating what truly caused the cat to be petrified and stop blaming Harry. Now goodnight."


End file.
